


Мальчики

by fandom Dumas Filmz 2020 (fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020), Margarido



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas, The Three Musketeers (TV 1966), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Het Relationship, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Flashbacks, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Peeping, Romance, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Дьявол кроется в деталях...Некоторые подробности личной жизни графа де Ла Фер, мушкетера Атоса.
Relationships: Athos | Comte de la Fère/Louis XIII de France
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	1. I Предисловие

**Author's Note:**

> Совершенно безумная, практически детективно вычисленная идея принадлежит Miona Snow, Мионе, Мышу, без которой этого бы фика никогда не было. Огромное спасибо ей за этот шикарный накур!

_Вы знаете, дорогие читатели, совсем недавно, воскуривая идеи историй для выкладки, мы с товарищами неожиданно наткнулись на довольно любопытный факт: а ведь граф де Ла Фер, знатный, как Дандоло или Монморанси, никак не мог жениться без разрешения короля! А если король разрешил ему жениться на некой безвестной Анне де Бейль… а если мать Атоса (по его же собственному признанию в «Двадцать лет спустя») была статс-дамой Марии Медичи… а если в «Трех мушкетерах» сказано, что Атос как-то раз поразил самого Луи XIII своими знаниями соколиной охоты и вообще обладал манерами и образованием, превосходящими всех окружающих… если… если… если…  
Кстати, – тут вспомнили мы, – а ведь этого знатного, как Дандоло или Монморанси, с матерью-статс-дамой, с предком, подающим на поле битвы оружие Франциску I, – вот этого самого дворянина никто не узнавал в Атосе! Видимо, ослепли все вокруг на одного королевского мушкетера, и все тут!  
А еще Атос с поразительной уверенностью нахамил Ришелье, и тот стерпел, не отправил наглого мушкетера на эшафот, в Бастилию или еще куда похуже.  
И еще множество мелких, порочащих простое мушкетерское имя деталей.  
И тогда нам в голову пришла одна интересная идея… которую, разумеется, мы сейчас вам расскажем.  
Итак, представьте, что автор сидит напротив вас и начинает свой рассказ под бокал любимого главным героем бургундского…_


	2. II 1628 год

Осень 1628 года. Только что закончилась осада Ла Рошели. Король Людовик XIII остался доволен всем: собой, своим министром, своими войсками – абсолютно всем! И вот этот совершенно благодушный король вернулся домой, в Париж, где его ждали государственные дела (бумажки перебирать, переговоры вести да казну пересчитывать – не сравнить с войной, пусть и небольшой, почти домашней), где его ждала королева (увы, отношения между Их Величествами если и наладились, то явно не в этот год), где воздух пропах нечистотами и пылью. И король, все еще воодушевленный военными подвигами (своих солдат, а не себя лично, если уж говорить честно), отправился на пару-тройку дней отдохнуть в Версаль.

Вы, конечно, знаете, что настоящий Версаль, тот, который мы все знаем, построил Людовик XIV – сын нашего героя, но мы напомним вам один факт. Когда король-Солнце только проектировал свой знаменитый дворец, он приказал архитекторам сохранить важную деталь: домик, в котором останавливался его отец, приезжая охотиться в версальскую глухомань.

Если бы Людовик XIII был нашим современником, этот домик носил бы название ранчо или дачи, и король ездил бы туда попить водки или виски с соседями, пострелять из двустволки ворон или голубей, искупаться в мелком озерце или попариться в помпезной бане. Не думаем, что суть его обычного загородного досуга если и отличалась от описанного нами, то разве что в части деталей. Да и “соседей” у короля его уровня, считай, не было: известный фаворит де Люинь давно сгинул, а нового Сен-Мара еще, почитай, не было. Ришелье был болезнен, но оставался Тревиль и его мушкетеры. Их-то и собрал Людовик себе в компанию, отправляясь “на уик-энд”.

Это был тот редкий случай, когда король мог позволить себе почти затеряться среди своей же солдатни – пусть их и звали королевскими мушкетерами, но это не умаляло тягот службы, а значит – и некоторой простоты манер и характеров. Каждую такую поездку Людовик сам выбирал тех, кто будет его сопровождать, и этой осенью в их число вошла и знаменитая четверка мушкетеров – Атос, Портос, Арамис и д’Артаньян.

Если трое первых были бывалыми спутниками Его Величества в таких “отпусках”, то молодому гасконцу король впервые оказал подобную честь. Несмотря на рассказы друзей о предстоящем по-королевски домашнем времяпровождении, д’Артаньян волновался, и его щеки то и дело горели нервозным румянцем.

– Не переживайте, друг мой, – успокаивал его Арамис, – в крайнем случае, король вас больше не возьмет в такого рода дела.

– Лучше бы казнил, – сокрушался в ответ тот. И, видимо, эта нервозность дала себя знать, когда д'Артаньян слишком уж сильно и не к месту отдался своей службе.

Осенний день выдался солнечным. Рыжие и золотистые краски листвы, ярко-голубое в преддверии долгих холодов небо – Людовик с наслаждением вдыхал горьковатый запах осени и щурился на низкое, едва теплое солнце. Он уехал из Парижа не столько за добычей, сколько ради долгой скачки по пожелтевшим пространствам, ради свежего воздуха, ради счастья хотя бы пару дней думать только о том, выдержит ли лошадь безумную скачку до во-о-он того дерева, да о том, как попасть из нового мушкета в беззаботно прыгающую по кустам сороку. А еще дни и ночи в версальском еще-не-дворце означали жареное на костре мясо, молодой сыр и кисловатое вино нынешнего урожая – вкупе со множеством рассыпных приправ, привезенных с собой и добавленных исключительно на пробу в приготовленные самим королем блюда.

В тот день не было ни собак, ни соколов – король жаждал опробовать новые мушкеты, из засады пострелять кроликов и прочую мелкую живность, коя множество плодилось в здешних местах. Он умчался прочь от ватаги мушкетеров, по-мальчишески выжидая, когда же его догонят: все-таки потерять короля в полях – не слишком ответственно со стороны его личного войска.

Добравшись до редкой рощицы, Людовик спешился. Конь послушно зашел за деревья и остановился, привязанный, щипать желтеющую траву – похоже, он не меньше своего всадника изголодался по свежести даров природы. Король отошел было дальше и неожиданно остановился: на поваленном дереве сидел и нахально жевал травинку д’Артаньян. При виде короля он тут же вскочил.

– Простите, сир, побоялся оставлять вас одного, – склонился он – впрочем, поклон вышел весьма неглубоким и даже самую малость непочтительным.

– А, это вы, – Людовик беззлобно усмехнулся, про себя отметив ретивость гасконца. Надо же, не просто нагнал, а даже обогнал и подстерег – как только догадался, куда пожелает свернуть его королевское величество.

– Простите, если помешал вам, – д’Артаньян, который в своем рвении побоялся далеко отпускать короля, вдруг сообразил: а ведь у Его Величества могли быть какие-то дела, до коих ему, лейтенанту мушкетеров, не должно было быть дела! “Ну ничего, – отмахнулся от этой мысли д’Артаньян, – я-то свою службу несу, какой с меня спрос?”

– Вы все правильно сделали, лейтенант. Однако впредь будьте деликатней, – король сказал последнюю фразу, почти вплотную подойдя к мушкетеру. Д’Артаньян сглотнул, перебирая в голове причины, по которым король желал бы уединиться – возможно, даже с кем-то, но тут послышался приближающийся лошадиный топот, и отставшие мушкетеры со всех сторон словно посыпались в рощицу. И король, развернувшись, заинтересовался новым, едва вышедшим из-под руки оружейника мушкетом в руках у Атоса. Д'Артаньяну оставалось только пыхтеть с досады на самого себя.

– Что хотел от вас король? – негромко спросил у него Арамис.

– От меня – ничего, – пожал тот плечами, – я, кажется, ему помешал. Хотя я всего лишь не вовремя догадался, где он захочет укрыться от нас. Перестарался, одним словом.

Впрочем, переживания д’Артаньяна мало кто заметил. Внимание привлекал один Людовик, который, загоревшись, мог запросто увести за собой толпу. Он скакал по полям и рощам, настрелял уйму кроликов и вечером заставил каждого мушкетера заняться их приготовлением, “забыв”, что кулинаров среди них сроду не водилось. Вернувшись в город, король жаловался Ришелье, что во Франции хорошая еда скоро выведется, ежели к ней так будут относиться лучшие люди королевства.

Слопав своего напичканного поздними яблоками кролика, «лучший человек королевства» д’Артаньян по-прежнему не мог справиться с накатившим еще с утра чувством ответственности. Это из-за него он отправился в ночи бродить по дому, где заночевал король – не оставлять же разгулявшегося и расслабившегося Людовика без охраны. Остальные пусть отдыхают, раз позволяет Его Величество, но лейтенант мушкетеров не должен забывать о своих обязательствах.

И у д’Артаньяна ухнуло сердце, когда он услышал стон со стороны королевской опочивальни. “Ну вот, какие тут кролики, если король помрет!” И он бросился на звук, на ходу вытаскивая шпагу. Не узнать королевский голос, протянувший страдальческое “А-а-а-а”, было невозможно, и д’Артаньян уже собирался с размаху вышибить дверь, когда осознал, что та не заперта, а следом за дверью проход перекрыт тяжелым занавесом, который отвратительно справлялся со своей ролью, ничуть не заглушая стенания Людовика. Однако это же сыграло и на руку гасконцу: он осознал, что стоны короля были вовсе не страдальческими. Д'Артаньян бесшумно вложил шпагу в ножны и не удержался от соблазна посмотреть, с кем же так шумно отдыхает Его Величество. Просунувшееся между складками лицо с топорщащимися усищами совсем не к месту рассмешило бы короля, но, к счастью, тот был слишком увлечен ощущениями своего тела, и не смотрел по сторонам. Зато д'Артаньян увидел слишком много. Он даже попытался протереть глаза и не сразу сообразил, что тяжелая ткань попросту не дает ему дотянуться рукой до лица.

Будем честны: д'Артаньян не был невинным и наивным юношей, которого бы поразил вид двух обнаженных мужчин, один из которых стоял на четвереньках, по-шлюшьи, по-бабьи двигая задом навстречу второму, прижимающемуся к нему чреслами и размеренно проталкивающему свой член в задних проход первого. Лейтенант мушкетеров, несмотря на свой юный возраст, повидал и не такие постельные забавы. И сейчас его больше поразило то, что среди смятых одеял, простыней и сбитых подушек первым любовником оказался король, а вторым – мушкетер Атос.

Д'Артаньян, быть может, простоял бы с открытым ртом еще долго, наблюдая, как его друг простыми, отточенными движениями заставляет короля бесстыдно стонать и извиваться, одной рукой удерживать на весу тело, а второй – лихорадочно самоудовлетворяться. Однако, словно повинуясь безотчетному чувству, Атос вскинул голову, отбрасывая со лба волосы, и заметил лейтенанта. С полминуты они смотрели друг на друга, пока голос короля не привел обоих в сознание.

– Что? Что не так?! – Людовик не мог видеть любовника, а, к счастью д'Артаньяна, повернуться попытался через другое плечо. Д'Артаньян моментально выпутался из занавеса, и лишь услышал за спиной успокаивающий голос Атоса, но слов не разобрал.

Утром Людовик был заметно веселее обычного. Д'Артаньян не мог заставить себя поднять глаза: невольно он то неотрывно следил за королем, что уже начинало вызывать любопытство, то сгорал от смущения, встречаясь взглядом с Атосом.

– Д’Артаньян, идите сюда, мне будет интересно ваше мнение! – от такого оклика Людовика гасконец едва не подскочил. – Вот смотрите, на что мне предлагают поменять ваши мушкеты!

Д’Артаньян высказал свое мнение о мушкетах. А потом о погоде на завтра. Еще о щенках, которых растит Его Величество. И много о чем еще.

К вечеру д’Артаньян, вырвавшись из цепких лап внимания короля, поспешил к Атосу.

– Король заметил меня ночью? – встревоженно спросил он.

– Нет, – улыбнулся Атос.

– Может быть, – что, разумеется, почти невозможно, – вы намекнули ему на слишком любопытного лейтенанта?

– Тоже нет. Д'Артаньян, если вы боитесь оказаться на моем месте…

– Нет, не боюсь, – быстро и честно возразил гасконец.

– … как бы то ни было, должен вас успокоить: интерес короля к вам продиктован исключительно любопытством к вам как к новому лицу в этих полудомашних сборищах и к вашим талантам.

– Понятно. А к вам чем продиктован?

– Это длинная и давняя история.

– Насколько длинная и давняя?

– О, она уходит своими корнями гораздо глубже моей службы в рядах мушкетеров. Быть может, когда-нибудь мы с вами выйдем в отставку, и я поведаю вам об этом.


	3. III Детство

**1608 год.**

Мальчик был худ, невысок, черноволос и черноглаз. На его лице, как это обычно бывает с детьми некоторых южных народов, выделялся характерный нос, придавая ребенку вид вороненка. С возрастом эта черта исчезнет, но, будь мальчик обычным босяком, его бы задразнили, тем более, что характером он и правда был вороненок – дерзкий, упрямый, скрытный.

Мальчика звали Луи, он был принцем – наследником короны, будущим Людовиком.

– Папа! – Луи редко звал своего отца, короля Генриха, как положено по этикету, «сударь». Повиснув на отце, он жаловался: – Мне скучно, пап. Я лучше всех, мне надоело, что все мальчишки такие слабые. Может, ты поймаешь мне какого-нибудь злодея или дракона, чтобы я мог поупражняться с ними?

Луи действительно был умелым фехтовальщиком и драчуном для своих лет, а приставленные к нему «для игр» дворянские дети не смели одолеть наследника престола. Впрочем, многие и вряд ли могли.

Генрих смеялся:

– Дракона не обещаю, но я найду тебе честного и сильного мальчика. Такого, с которым ты не справишься сразу.

– А если справлюсь?

– Ну, тогда мне придется искать дракона.

*

Второй мальчик был старше на три года. Его представили Луи как Оливье, виконта де Ла Фера. Такой же черноволосый и худой, он был выше принца, обладал правильными чертами лица и до крайности, не по-детски серьезными серыми глазами.

Юный Ла Фер без колебаний на первой же тренировке выбил шпагу из рук Луи и сбил его самого с ног. На лице принца выступил румянец, в глазах сверкнул гнев, но в стороне стоял и ехидно поглядывал на их «дуэль» Генрих. И принц фыркнул, вскочил на ноги:

– Давай еще раз!

И снова Ла Фер уложил принца на обе лопатки и протянул ему руку:

– Еще?

– Еще!

Двое мальчишек оставались в зале без ужина и до глубокой ночи. Генрих давно ушел, успокоенный тем, как они звякали еще детскими шпагами и уже поочередно валяли друг друга в пыли. Луи увела его мать – Мария Медичи.

– Откуда у вас такие ссадины, сын мой?

Луи потер раскровившуюся щеку.

– Я тренировался, Ваше Величество, – он никогда не смел – и не хотел – называть ее “матерью”.

– “Тренировался”? Теперь это так называется? Вы позволили этому босяку надавать вам тумаков?

– Я учился у него! И он не босяк, он дворянин!

Мария процедила несколько слов на итальянском.

– Вы – будущий король. Негоже позволять каждому мимохожему дворянину ставить вам синяки и ссадины. Это не добавляет вам уважения.

– Если я будущий король, то я должен быть лучшим среди своих дворян. Лучшим среди равных. А как я буду лучшим, если они все будут лицемерно мне поддаваться?

– Этому вас научил Его Величество?

– Да, так меня учит _папа_. Ай!

Мария с размаху залепила сыну звонкую пощечину.

– Не «папа», а Его Величество. И эти мальчишеские забавы… Я с ними покончу, не сомневайтесь. И найду вам занятие, приличествующее принцу, а не горскому босяку.

*

– Ваше Высочество, – Ла Фер нахмурился, увидев на другой день Луи, – возможно, нам не следует так усердствовать…

– Это вам сказала моя мать? – запальчиво вспыхнул принц.

– Нет, я вижу это по вашему лицу, – грустно покачал головой его товарищ.

– Ерунда, – Луи осознал, что обе его щеки украшали ссадины: одна – от вчерашнего падения, вторая – от пощечины королевы, когда ее кольцо царапнуло детскую кожу. – Лучше покажи мне, как ты так выбиваешь у меня шпагу? Я никогда такого приема не видел, как будто ты выкручиваешь ее из моей руки.

Уже через неделю Ла Фер помчался к своему учителю фехтования: “Покажите мне что-то эдакое! Такое, чего бы никто больше не умел!”, а Луи вдохновенно рассказывал отцу о своих тренировках и едва ли не с гордостью показывал отцу набитые синяки и ссадины.

*

Луи задержался, и, когда он забежал в зал фехтования, Ла Фер уже сидел на ступеньках, увлеченно читая увесистый том.

– Ты что? Латынь не выучил? Боишься порки?

– Нет, латынь я выучил. Это история Франциска I.

– Пффф. Зачем она тебе?

– Один из моих предков служил ему.

– Да?

– Да. У нас дома хранится серебряный сосуд, на котором изображена сцена, где Ангерран де Ла Фер на поле боя отдает свою шпагу королю взамен сломанной.

– Здорово. Но неинтересно. Вставай, а то я сочту, что ты сдался без боя!

– Ну уж нет!

Уходя из зала Ла Фер несколько раз осмотрел все вокруг: похоже, принц без стеснения захватил с собой его “неинтересную” книгу. Это было неудивительно: самому Луи доставались только уроки классической латыни, греческого да Закона Божьего. Королева не жаждала как следует обучать сына, а король не успевал уделять ему много времени.

Через пару дней Луи книгу вернул:

– Похоже, ты ее потерял. Я решил позаимствовать, пока никто не позарился. Ну и возвращаю.

– Я был бы счастлив, оставь вы ее себе, Ваше Высочество, – Ла Фер, как обычно, был безукоризненно вежлив, почтителен и мягок. Только еще не научился скрывать едва заметное лукавство во взгляде, хотя и будущий король еще не был так внимателен к своим подданным.

– Знаешь, что… – Луи немного помялся. – А нет ли у тебя чего-нибудь про последних Валуа?

– И про вашего отца?

– Ну…

– Нет, Ваше Высочество, такого у меня нет. Но…

– Что?

– Мой учитель, еще дома рассказывал мне кое-что… Не думаю, что мой поверхностный пересказ будет вам интересен.

– Поверхностно мне пересказывал _мой_ учитель, – недовольно возразил Луи. – Я хочу знать, что говорят о той войне мои подданные.

*

Мальчики ненадолго увлеклись историей. Стоило Луи коротко обратить внимание на соколиную охоту, как этим немедленно воспользовалась королева и отправила его изучать это, бесспорно, благородное, но все же далекое от королевских забот искусство. Ла Фер без энтузиазма, следуя лишь воспитанию и верности своему сюзерену, от корки до корки изучил все книги, какие смог найти о соколах.

– Почему ты опять лучше меня? – недовольно возмущался принц, когда сокол клюнул его руку и тут же с охотой перелетел на плечо Ла Фера.

– Простите, мой принц, ни в коей мере не хотел вас оскорбить…

Луи отмахнулся.

– Меня это не оскорбляет. Меня это удивляет.

– Я могу принести вам все то, что я сам изучил об этих птицах.

– Приноси. Вообще давай я к тебе перееду – у тебя больше интересного, чем в моем замке.

– Как будет угодно Вашему Высочеству.

Луи улыбался и мечтал действительно рвануть в замок товарища – поохотиться, почитать книги, подраться с уличными мальчишками, которые не знают его в лицо… Ла Фер улыбался и думал, что у него будет замечательный король.

**1610 год.**

Луи едва исполнилось девять лет, когда от удара кинжалом скончался Генрих IV.

Ла Фер плохо запомнил, что происходило вокруг него в те дни. Он помнил только бледного принца – уже короля, – сидящего с поникшим видом в огромном для него кресле, помнил, как непрошеные слезы текли по носатому мальчишескому лицу, а Луи упрямо смахивал их рукой. Потом был Париж и прощание. И – шелестящий, еле слышный шепот “Принц пропал!”

Ла Фер несся по коридорам незнакомого доселе Лувра, совал свой нос в каждую дверь, взглядом выискивая своего короля. А потом заскочил в королевскую опочивальню, увидел сброшенный на кровать дорогой траурный колет и мальчика-пажа в одной рубахе.

– Какого цвета была твоя одежда?!

– Такого, с зеленым… А, и на берете – перо цапли!

– Ты видел, куда он пошел?

– Н-н-нет…

– Врешь!

– Да с чего бы?! Не видел! Да и зачем мне видеть, если тут выход один, – и паж указал на потайную дверь, полускрытую балдахином кровати.

Ла Фер опознал короля не по колету, а по взъерошенной шевелюре и узнаваемому профилю – сущий вороненок! – когда тот взобрался на парапет вдоль берега Сены и чуть не свалился в воду. Он дернул Его Величество за ногу вниз в последний момент, и вдвоем они покатились по земле: король – отчаянно отмахиваясь, виконт – пытаясь остановить его. Вокруг начала собираться толпа, шумно осуждая хулиганистых мальчишек.

– Это я! – прошипел на ухо королю Ла Фер, когда с трудом, но сумел прижать его к земле. – Я, вашество!

– А! Что, моя мамаша тебя прислала?!

– Нет! Я не от нее. Я сам по себе. Давайте отойдем, а то еще схватят – не докажем, что вы… кто вы… – Ла Фер запнулся: Луи уже не был принцем, но и королем называть его было боязно.

– Они ничего мне не сделают. Ты видел, видел как они любили моего отца?! – Луи всхлипнул.

– Вас они еще не знают в лицо, – резонно заметил Ла Фер.

Луи попытался встать.

– Слезь с меня!

– А вы не убежите?

Луи вместо ответа с размаху ударил отвлекшегося Ла Фера в челюсть, и тот невольно высвободил короля. Луи поднялся.

– Не убегу, – фыркнул он. – Вставай уже, оболтус.

Переводя дыхание, они стояли у парапета, провожая глазами толпу горожан, искренно горевавшую по своему убитому королю. Ла Фер раздумывал, как бы побыстрее и не слишком приметно для самого Луи увести его в Лувр, да еще и умудриться не заслужить в итоге его гнев и обиду. Он вздрогнул, когда последний резко развернулся и уткнулся лицом в его плечо.

– Вашество, – тихо и намеренно коверкая титул, чтобы не догадался иной случайный зевака, проговорил Ла Фер, – что с вами? – и с ужасом обнаружил, что король рыдает.

Цепляясь пальцами за его плащ, Луи безудержно лил слезы и всхлипывал, размазывая сопли по ткани. Ла Фер гладил его по растрепанным волосам, по подрагивающим плечам и не мог подобрать слов утешения. “Глядите, даже детям ясно, какого короля мы потеряли!” – сказал кто-то в толпе. “Ну-ну, не рыдай, малец. Сдается, и сын его будет сносным королем,” – кто-то успокоительно потрепал Луи по плечу, и тот резко развернулся. Прохожий охнул и отступил. “Вот и все, узнали,” – невесело подумал Ла Фер, но прохожий только хмыкнул: “Десятки пацанов теперь будут рыдать по отцу-королю, по всей стране, уж поверь мне, не один ты такой”. И ушел, оставив Луи соображать, вытирая рукавом нос.

– Вашество, – Ла Фер потянул его к себе, – идемте, здесь наверняка где-нибудь можно поужинать. Во дворец же мы сейчас не пойдем.

Король с благодарностью взглянул на друга и молча кивнул.

В шумной таверне невдалеке от Нового моста два мальчика уселись в дальнем углу. Старший, Ла Фер, еще ни разу в одиночку не бывал в таких местах, но уверенно заказал ужин и вина. Луи ковырял замызганный стол и все еще иногда всхлипывал. Две крошечные куропатки с ломтем хлеба и парой луковиц не вызвали его аппетита.

– Простите, на большее у меня нет денег, – виновато сказал Ла Фер. – Я не захватил кошелек, что нашлось в карманах…

– Спасибо, – Луи поковырял несчастную жареную птицу и откусил хлеб. Больше энтузиазма у него вызвало согретое вино со специями – Ла Фер намеренно потратил на него большую часть суммы, чтобы его король мог согреться и хоть немного расслабиться.

– Здесь можно снять комнату на ночь, – озабоченно проговорил Ла Фер, – только денег у меня на нее нет. Но посмотрим, я что-нибудь придумаю.

Луи оторвался от стакана вина и вытащил из-за шиворота длинную цепочку с золотым медальоном.

– Возьми, – он стянул украшение через голову, – заплати этим.

– Что это?

– Ерунда какая-то, – Луи пожал плечами, – Ее Величество вечно навешивает эту дребедень на себя, на меня, на брата… На всех, до кого дотянется.

– Я позже выкуплю его, – пообещал Ла Фер.

Когда он вернулся за стол с ключом от комнаты, раскрасневшийся Луи сидел перед двумя пустыми тарелками – его и своей, – и догрызал крошечное крылышко.

– М, нам хватит еще что-нибудь заказать?..

Из-за тонких стен комнаты слышался шум, крики, говор. Где-то за окном заиграла тоскливая музыка. Луи с внезапно проснувшимся аппетитом жадно поглощал жаркое, сыр, какую-то зелень (даже не вникая, что это за трава), запивал все это разбавленным вином (Ла Фер справедливо посчитал, что более чистого вина мальчишечий организм не выдержит).

– Мне плохо, – заявил король, отодвигая тарелку с объедками, и согнулся пополам на стуле.

– Вашество!

Луи тяжело дышал, обхватив руками живот. Перед его глазами качался грязный пол, в ноздри бил какой-то кислый запах, ладони и ступни холодели и покрывались потом.

– Хотите водички? – Ла Фер сунул ему под нос стакан.

– Нет, – Луи отодвинул его, расплескав.

– Может, позвать кого? Хотя бы служанку с солью…

– Нет!!! – Луи еще немного подышал. – Пройдет.

– Я могу принести таз… или миску поглубже… или…

– Полотенца хватит.

Все прошло так же внезапно, как началось. Луи на ослабевших ногах перебрался на кровать, не снимая туфель, уселся поверх одеяла.

– Иди сюда, – он похлопал ладонью по одеялу. Ла Фер послушно взобрался и устроился рядом.

– Хотите поспать, вашество?

– Нет. Спать совсем не хочу, – ответил Луи, глядя в одну точку. – Ты знаешь, Оливье… Мне казалось – я такой взрослый, а меня маменька постоянно шпыняет… папенька подшучивает… А я, оказывается, еще совсем не вырос, а уже надо…

Ла Фер молча слушал своего короля.

– Я тут понял: моего отца так любил народ, так любил… а что ему остается после? Я жалок, Оливье!

– Вряд ли можно назвать жалким того, кто готов в этом сам сознаться, – заметил тот.

– Возможно. Но я…

Луи говорил долго. Жаловался, что не знает, с какой стороны листа ставить королевскую печать, не умеет толком считать, зато отлично ловит соколов, дерется на шпагах и знает наизусть все балеты. Рвался показать, как танцует, но чуть не упал с кровати и передумал. Рассказывал, как в детстве с отцом ездил на охоту, плавал, учился скакать верхом, как мать ругала за рваные штаны и неподобающую компанию, за перепачканные в варенье щеки – тут Ла Фер почему-то решил сгонять вниз и притащить абрикосовый джем, который оба с удовольствием слопали. Затем Луи заснул на его плече. Ла Фер собирался бодрствовать до утра, но не выдержал, и король его разбудил с рассветом.

– Нас обыскались, небось, – хитро, но еле-еле из-за плохо сдерживаемых слез, сказал он.

*

И не просто обыскались.

Король в первые же дни на престоле получил знатную трепку от матери. “Какой прок быть королем, если тебя дерут как последнего крестьянина?” – размышлял он, кривясь от боли.

Юный Ла Фер был отставлен прочь от двора. Несмотря на все заверения короля, что виконт отправился его искать, нашел, накормил, не позволил ночевать на улице – королева-мать была непреклонна. Не помогло – а, может, и навредило, – ее благосклонное отношение к матери виконта, уже несколько лет служившей статс-дамой при дворе Ее Величества. Ла Фер почти что с позором вернулся в фамильный замок.


	4. IV Молодость

**1615 год.**

– Остановимся здесь, – непреклонно заявил Людовик XIII, указав на замок – замок, принадлежавший графу де Ла Фер. От знакомого имени екнуло его сердце, и король не мог представить себе иного места ночлега по пути в Бордо, навстречу своей невесте – испанской инфанте.

– Если мы проедем еще немного, Ваше Величество, – почтительно склонился Люинь, дворянин, приставленный к королю его матерью четыре года назад и обладавший важным талантом – умением дрессировать птиц, – то сможем остановиться у…

– Неважно, – прервал его Людовик, – я хочу остановиться здесь.

– Но… – Люинь плохо помнил, что такое нехорошее связано с именем де Ла Феров, поэтому переубеждать короля не решился. – Как прикажете, сир.

– Вот черт! – искренно воскликнул Людовик, еле узнав в вытянувшемся семнадцатилетнем юнце своего старого товарища по детским играм. – Вот черт! Да тебя не узнать! Сколько ж лет! Ты такой взрослый! Это несправедливо! – и он от души обнял виконта де Ла Фера вперед его отца, постаревшего графа, счастливого вниманием короля к их замку.

За хлопотами и почестями Его Величеству прошел весь день. В ночи Луи, уложенный хозяином в самых богатых апартаментах, тихо натянул штаны и выпрыгнул из невысокого окна.

– Я знал, что вы так сделаете, сир, – раздался голос Ла Фера.

– И ты ждал меня! – растроганно, счастливо улыбнулся Луи. – Идем, я так по тебе скучал!

Выведя из конюшни лошадей, они умчались в ближайший лес. Там, шурша начавшей опадать листвой, Луи заставил виконта рассказать все: о том, как тот, покинув двор, оставался в глуши, чем был занят, чем жил, с кем дышал одним воздухом… Ла Фер был краток и сдержан, Луи обижался и заставлял рассказывать подробности.

– Ну а вы, сир, – наконец решился спросить в ответ виконт, – как поживали это время вы?

– О моей жизни, – в голосе короля прозвучала нотка горечи и насмешки, – ходит довольно слухов.

– Верно, эти слухи далеки от правды, – мягко возразил с улыбкой Ла Фер.

– А тебе бы хотелось знать правду?

– Конечно.

– Возвращайся – ты узнаешь всю правду о том, как я живу.

– Вряд ли ваш двор примет меня обратно так же легко, как вы – в свои объятия, – пришла очередь виконта горько усмехаться.

– Ну и что? Какое мне или тебе дело до двора? Это вообще не им решать, кого я хочу видеть рядом, а кого нет. Это не они могут позволить себе сбить меня с ног, не они отпаивали меня тогда в грязной таверне, не они… – Луи замолчал, зло пнув корягу.

– То, что было позволено в детстве, невозможно сейчас.

– Но ты и сейчас можешь возражать мне, а они – нет.

– Даже Люинь?

Луи опустил голову.

– Этот никогда мне не возражает. Поразительно согласный со мной во всем. Или я с ним, – и Луи невесело рассмеялся. Резко оборвав смех, он серьезно сказал: – А что я тебя уговариваю? Это приказ. Чтоб был через неделю в Париже, в Лувре, возле меня.

– Да, Ваше Величество.

И Луи послышалась в его голосе бесконечно счастливая улыбка.

– Проводи меня до Бордо, – неожиданно сказал он, стоя уже под окном своей спальни.

– Ваш Люинь изведет меня на первом же перекрестке.

– Да, этот может… И придумает, придумает дикую отговорку, вроде бы напали бандиты… Верно, не надо так резко его расстраивать… Но ты приезжай, это приказ, я жду…

*

Виконт де Ла Фер пробыл при дворе не долее пары дней: у него умерла мать. Людовик, крайне раздраженный своим браком, не нашел в себе сил удержать его или зазвать обратно, а Ла Фер уже привык к глуши и посчитал невозможным бросить старого и одинокого отца. К королю он вернулся только спустя четыре года…

**1619 год.**

– Ну-с, дорогой виконт, с чем пожаловали? – Луи был весел, доволен, улыбчив. Взволнованный Ла Фер был обнят, неожиданно зацелован и немедленно уведен из кабинета в личные покои короля.

– Сир, простите мне мою дерзость…

– С детства только этим и занят – прощаю вашу дерзость, господин виконт. Так что там у тебя?

– Мне нужно разрешение на брак.

Лицо Людовика вытянулось. Будучи сам несчастлив в супружестве, он с удивлением смотрел на сияющего от счастья друга.

– Кто суженая? – сухо спросил он.

– Анна де Бейль.

– Впервые слышу это имя.

– Она… не слишком знатного рода, – медленно проговорил Ла Фер, чувствуя, что снова столкнулся с той же преградой, которая не позволила ему получить отцовское благословение.

– Ты хочешь сказать, – медленно проговорил король, – что в твоем браке больше любви, чем расчета?

– Именно, сир, – Ла Фер умоляюще смотрел на него.

Людовик откинулся в кресле.

– Расскажи мне о ней, – попросил он.

– Она… она прекрасна, как сама любовь…

Луи подался вперед и оперся локтем о стол, а щекой – о ладонь. Он ловил каждое слово виконта.

– …ей всего-то шестнадцать лет, но она говорит так, будто видела все, все в этом мире! И при всей остроте ума она поразительно светла, наивна, чиста…

– У нее светлые волосы?

– Да! И голубые, светлые-светлые, голубые глаза! Как небо солнечным днем, как лед северных морей, как мечта!

– Не люблю такой тип, – король отстранился. Ла Фер опустил голову. – Но то, что она умна – это большое достоинство. Поверь мне, умная женщина – редкость. А, зная тебя, я не сомневаюсь в этой оценке. Кто ее родители?

– У нее только брат-священник.

– Кхм. Священник. Тоже неплохо. Благочестие, знаешь ли…

– О да, она благочестива.

– Ты ее любишь?

– Безумно.

– Черт возьми, я завидую тебе, Оливье! Честное слово! – король, казалось, улыбался через силу. Улыбка долго не удержалась на его лице. Посерьезнев, он сказал: – Женись, Оливье, женись. Должен же хоть кто-то в этом мире быть счастлив…

**1621 год.**

Стелилась ранняя зима. Людовик, нахохлясь и кутаясь в плащ, ехал по городу. Его свита негромко шумела вокруг, с неба падал снег, Лувр печально ждал хозяина с охоты. Взгляд короля скользил по улицам, по горожанам, отвешивающим поклоны, по солдатам, стоящим на часах… Неожиданно Людовик придержал коня.

– Кто это? – спросил он подоспевшего капитана мушкетеров де Тревиля.

– Это мои мушкетеры, сир.

– Нет, вот это, – король указал плеткой на пару солдат в мушкетерской форме – один среднего роста, другой – на голову выше и значительно шире в плечах. – Это кто?

– А, это господа Атос и Портос, мушкетеры.

– Да что вы заладили: мушкетеры да мушкетеры! Ясно, что мушкетеры. А что у них за имена-то дурные? То ли названия гор, то ли вин.

– Поступив на службу, они попросили сохранить их инкогнито. У каждого за плечами – трагедия.

– Трагедия?.. – Людовик задумчиво тронул коня. – Но вы-то знаете их настоящие имена?

– Конечно, сир.

– И?

Тревиль нагнулся к уху короля:

– Граф де Ла Фер и шевалье дю Валлон.

– Значит, я не ошибся, – прошептал король и добавил громче: – Тревиль, сегодня вечером приведите ко мне господина… э-э-э… который назвался в честь горы. Только как можно позднее, часов в десять. Я не хочу, чтобы двор знал об этой встрече.

Тревиль поклонился.

*

В покоях короля горело не больше десятка свечей. Одетый одну рубашку и штаны, босой, Луи встречал господина Атоса – графа де Ла Фер.

– Здравствуй, Оливье, – негромко проговорил он.

– Сир, – мушкетер Атос опустился на одно колено и склонил голову.

– Да встань ты, – нахмурился король. – Что случилось? Нет, о смерти твоего отца я слыхал – мои бесконечные соболезнования твоей утрате, но речь не о том.

Атос, поднявшись, стоял, по-прежнему не поднимая головы.

– Что случилось с твоей женой? – прямо спросил Людовик, понимая, что намеками из графа он не вытянет ничего – уж больно мрачен тот был, уж слишком упрямо молчал.

Атос поднял на короля взгляд. Теплые, карие глаза Луи встретились с серыми, обведенными синевой глазами графа.

– Я убил ее, – едва разлепив губы, сказал Атос.

Луи сглотнул.

– Как?!

– Повесил на первом попавшемся дереве.

Луи старательно сжал губы, чтобы не ляпнуть лишнего. Он встал, повернулся к шкафу, достал оттуда бутылку вина и два стакана.

– Раздевайся и садись, рассказывай.

– Сир, позвольте мне оставить эту историю при себе, – еле выговорил Атос. – Я оставил замок и титул, я скрылся в рядах мушкетеров под чужим именем, службой королевству стремясь заглушить боль и искупить свои грехи…

– Но ты ведь знал, что в мушкетерах тебя узнает если не каждый второй, то уж король – точно. Как долго ты думал надвигать на глаза шляпу, завидев меня, а? Ты то споришь со мной, то бьешь меня, то нарушаешь приказы… А я, между прочим, дал тебе разрешение на этот брак – значит, тоже погряз в этом деле по уши. Садись. Десять лет назад ты меня отпаивал, а теперь мой черед. И сними этот дурацкий плащ, ты не в казарме.

Вина потребовалась не одна бутылка, чтобы разговорить графа. Людовик с сомнением цокал языком, доставая очередное бургундское и вспоминая, где еще у него есть запас. Не слуг же будить – разнесут по всему Парижу, как король пил с мушкетером.

– Она была прекрасна, как сама любовь, – наконец, Атос разговорился. Луи хотел было прервать его словами «Это я уже слышал», – но прикусил язык: нечего сбивать пьяную исповедь. – Я ведь мог просто сделать ее своей любовницей… Кто бы заступился… кроме брата… – он горько, глухо засмеялся, – брата… Он был ее первым любовником, – и Атос залпом осушил стакан. Луи спешно подлил ему еще.

– Ты застал их?

– Нет. Да и… она бы придумала, как оправдаться… Она была дьяволом во плоти…

– А чему же она оправдания не нашла?

– Однажды… однажды я отправился с ней на охоту… – он говорил еле слышно, Луи приходилось вслушиваться в его голос, а в голове его мелькнула мысль: «Что делать женщине на охоте… вот откуда все беды…» – Она упала с лошади и лишилась чувств…

– Славно, – пробормотал Людовик.

– Я думал облегчить ей дыхание и разрезал ее платье… – Атос замолчал, вертя в руке стакан, – …у нее было клеймо лилии.

Глотнувший в этот момент вино Луи едва не выплюнул его фонтанчиком.

– Это было в день свадьбы? – спросил он, прокашлявшись.

– Нет, позже.

– А. А я-то думал, только мы, короли, при исполнении супружеского долга обнажаем исключительно нужные места…

Атос посмотрел на него страшным взглядом.

– Ладно, прости, дурная шутка…

– Она казалась такой благочестивой… как бы я посмел…

– Она была девственницей?

– Да.

– Но ты говорил про первого любовника?

– Вероятно, одна из женских хитростей… О, их много…

– Фу, не говори, что ты узнавал детали… Лучше скажи, что ты сделал с ней, когда увидел клеймо?

Атос еще глотнул вина.

– Я разорвал это чертово платье и повесил ее.

– На дереве?

– Да.

– Сам?

– Да.

Они помолчали.

– Ты же понимаешь… – Луи медленно подбирал слова, – что так можно было сделать лет… лет пятьдесят назад…

– Да.

Людовик нахмурился.

– Вот только не надо тут изображать покаяние и рваться на плаху. Знаешь же, что не допущу этого.

– Знаю, – прошептал Атос и поднял на короля глаза, полные слез.

– Ну вот еще, – Луи поежился. – Только этого не хватало. Не реви.

– Я не реву.

– Она не стоит твоих слез.

– Не стоит…

– Эх. Понимаю, значит, – стоит.

Луи поднялся, обошел стол и положил руки на плечи мушкетера. Тот вздохнул, откинув голову. Король наклонился над ним.

– Я тебя поцелую, и все пройдет…

От поцелуя ничего не прошло, только комок подступил к горлу еще плотнее. Чувствуя это, Луи не остановился. Он расстегнул одежду своего мушкетера, стащил с него сапоги – Атос почти не сопротивлялся, сейчас он бы с трудом дошел до кровати.

– Луи, – кажется, впервые за все годы Атос назвал его по имени, – Луи, только не давай мне закрывать глаза.

– Почему это? – не удержался от вопроса ошарашенный король.

– Я не хочу видеть перед собой _ее_.

Луи кивнул.

– Если закроешь, я тебя покусаю.

– Поку… саешь?.. – и Атос зашелся нервическим смехом.

Людовик вздохнул. «Да уж, со мной-ребенком ему было точно легче…». Смех затих только тогда, когда король рукой коснулся члена Атоса.

– И не говори, что мы имели в виду разное, – пробормотал король, не очень уверенный в нравственных взглядах своего друга. Его рука двигалась ласково и настойчиво, стремясь переместить центр ощущений и эмоций мушкетера из мыслей о прошлом в низ живота. Атос неотрывно следил за ним – похоже, ему и правда нужно было сосредоточиться на настоящем, на том, что могло бы вытеснить горько-сладкие воспоминания.

Луи с неподдельным интересом следил, как увеличился член его друга, как сам он расслабился, откинул голову, глядя в рельефный потолок, и выпустил из руки, уронил на пол стакан. И вздрогнул от звона битого стекла, выпрямился.

– Ничего, пусть его, – проговорил Луи. – Пойдем в постель?

Атос отрицательно мотнул головой.

– Не хочешь? Ну и бог с ней, с этой постелью.

Стоя на коленях между ног любовника, король наклонился и мягко обхватил губами его головку.

От ощущения его теплых губ на своей плоти Атос шумно выдохнул, и впервые за этот вечер его губ коснулась улыбка. Луи не видел этого, но чувствовал, как нега растекается по уставшему телу, и глубже, нежнее заглатывал его член, ласкал его языком, заставляя мушкетера окончательно потерять равновесие.

– Атос! – вдруг оторвался от своего занятия король.

– А?

– Ты просил не давать тебе закрывать глаза.

Секунду мушкетер непонимающе смотрел на Луи, а потом до него дошло.

– И правда...

Луи хмыкнул и снова вернулся к его члену. Он не ждал, что Атос положит руку на его затылок, что начнет задавать этой рукой ритм, но от этого королю не было хуже. Он уже с упоением рвался довести своего друга до пика, заставить окончательно избавиться от прошлого. И все же не смог: глотая теплую сперму, Луи услышал, как над его головой Атос прошептал: «Анна...»

– Тьфу ты, – вставая и по-детски вытирая рукавом рот, сказал король, – я и забыл, что твоя жена – тезка моей. Нехорошее имя – Анна. Тьфу. Давай, что ли, еще выпьем.


	5. V Послесловие

**1631 год.**

Атос слишком неожиданно подал в отставку. Хмурясь, он собирался уехать в поместье, так кстати полученное в наследство. Только д’Артаньян со своей наблюдательностью уловил странное совпадение: его друг решил покинуть Париж после того, как король едва не избавился от своего министра, Ришелье.

– Только не говорите мне, что кардинал занял ваше место в постели короля, – негромко сказал он другу.

Тот на секунду замер, а потом усмехнулся.

– Кардинал занял свое место, но только не идти же мне теперь в гвардейцы.

– Вот как, – гасконец озадаченно почесал затылок. Что же произошло за дверями королевских покоев за одну ночь?..

– Д’Артаньян, друг мой, я уже говорил вам: когда-нибудь мы выйдем в отставку, и я перескажу вам всю свою жизнь, в самых мельчайших деталях...


End file.
